


【润旭】白昼之月（下）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, 强制, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Relationships: 润旭, 香蜜 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【润旭】白昼之月（下）

【润旭】白昼之月（下）

预警：ooc，dao/具普/雷，mu马普/雷，慎入，慎入！！

咔嚓一声，金属手铐将手腕从背后铐住的声音是那样惊悚，旭凤像是落入猎网之中的鸟雀般狠狠挣扎起来，费尽所有力气想要挣脱对方的掌控，奈何那个人力道是那样大，粗糙如砂砾般的手掌不过捉住细瘦的腰肢一拧一按，他已被压趴在紧闭的门板上。

额头在光滑的木质面板上缓缓摩擦，旭凤的脸涨得通红，尤其是听见耳畔传来哥哥低沉的嗓音时更加红的几乎要滴血，因为敲响地狱奏鸣曲的恶魔正贴着柔软的耳廓叫道：“来吧，弟弟，我们试一试木马，我记得小时候的你，特别喜欢摇晃的木马……”

木马？！旭凤的眼眸骤然睁大，瞳孔急剧收缩，恐惧让修剪齐整的鬓角都微微出了汗，脸色由红转白，他不敢置信的转过头去，嘴唇不停的颤抖着，忍不住尖叫道：“不！！……”那个木马上面的按摩棒是那样的粗大，如果被那样的东西进入体内，显而易见自己会被撑裂。

那样……那样可怕的东西，怎么可能……他用乞求的目光一眨不眨的看着眼前的男人，发红的凤眸都因为惊惧而泛着泪花，这样示弱的举动取悦了哥哥，那个野兽一样的男人突然笑了笑，然后变戏法似得从身上掏出了一个带着黑色皮套的口塞，塞进了他的嘴里。

“唔嗯……”口塞是一个圆溜溜的小球，将他上下颌撑开，把那张小嘴填的严严实实，皮套绕过后脑搭在一起，旭凤只能含着泪，左右摇摆着头颅来展示自己的拒绝，从鼻子里发出一些暧昧的呻吟，而这样诱人的模样使得对方的欲望越发硬邦邦的无法遏制。

下一秒风声乍起，旭凤只觉身上骤然一凉，隆重的西服和里头淡绿色的衬衫顿时分成两半，而雪白的脊背上一道细细的红线，正是匕尖掠过的痕迹，微微的刺痛感自身后传来，越发叫人害怕得难以言喻，连同春日寒冷的天气，年轻的身躯情不自禁的颤抖起来。

“啊，抱歉……”男人若无其事的叫道，一面毫无顾忌的将变成破布片的衣物从弟弟身上扯下，不轻不重的沿着脊柱往下抚了抚，微凉又粗糙的触感让旭凤禁不住出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“呜呜呜……”被塞住嘴的青年开始不堪忍受的摇晃着手腕，把那副手铐甩得卡拉卡拉响。

“稍安勿躁……”对方的抗拒让润玉微微拧了眉，掐住凹陷的腰窝揉了揉，冰冷的手指蜿蜒向前，灵活移动，已解开皮带的搭扣，再极其娴熟的一拉一扯，西裤与里头的子弹头内裤一同褪下，青年修长的双腿和微隆起的双臀已毫无遮掩的展现在他的面前，带来无比的诱惑。

浑身上下毫无寸缕的裸露感让旭凤禁不住想要大叫出声，奈何口塞将所有的惊惧和恐慌都一并阻住，他拼命踢蹬着自由的双腿，剧烈的挣扎可在始作俑者看来却是那样的无力，男人用力将他抱了起来，扔到了宽大的床铺上，然后分开双腿用带有撑柱的皮套固定住。

如此一来，合拢双腿变成不可能的事，旭凤瞪圆了一双凤眸，使尽全身的气力向后退去，可被缚住的手腕根本使不上力，只能瘫软在铺有黑色床单的床铺上艰难挪动着，从鼻子里发出粗长的呼吸，无边的绝望仿若潮水将他淹没，只能不停摇着头述说自己的拒绝。

无助的动作使得男人笑了起来，他轻车熟路的来到溪谷之间的紧致出口，那处因为紧张和惊恐而收缩的极紧，先暧昧的摸了摸，叫道：“先来一道开胃菜，弟弟，我想你肯定想念这个很久了……”说罢从床边的盒子里取出了一条光滑的拉珠，如鸡蛋一般大的尺寸让它看起来实为可观，而带有长长引线和遥控器的光滑外表让它比一般的拉珠更为可怕。

“唔嗯呜呜呜……”青年开始疯狂的摇着头，可男人却不由分说拿出一管润滑剂，悉数挤在了第一颗拉珠上，随后捏着那颗珠子，势如破竹的捅开幽门，朝着里面脆弱的肠道而去，大量透明的脂膏沾湿了鼠蹊处的耻毛，凉冰冰的东西的粗暴侵入让敏感的穴口都开始一张一缩。

花穴极为紧窄，死死的箍住那颗巨大珠子的前端，几乎寸步难行，男人不满的笑了笑，加大了碾压的力度，粉红色的珠子一点一点被张开到极致的穴口吃进，消失在肠道里面，胀痛感和麻木的痛楚翻滚而来，几乎要让旭凤即刻哀嚎出声，却被压抑在喉咙里。

可噩梦并没有结束，随着第一颗珠子的没入，男人又捻起第二颗珠子，开始朝着有些被撑得红肿开裂的小穴进击，一颗又一颗，直到所有六颗珠子全部都没入了体内，他看了一眼因为珠子的进入而腹部些微凸起的弟弟，满足的摸了摸对方湿汗淋漓的额头，笑着道：“很怀念吧，我记得当初只要把它们全部拉出来，你就会发出那样甜腻的叫声……”

男人的靠近让旭凤惊魂未定，而暧昧的言语越发让他回忆起当初那些生不如死的日子，他目眦欲裂的死死瞪着眼前的人，几乎要用炽热的怒火将对方烧成灰烬，为什么，当初你没有死在海里呢，哥哥……明明那一晚的海浪那么大，船长说掉下去的人根本不可能生还的，为什么……

兴许是愤怒的眼神取悦了这个暴虐的男人，他又冷冷一笑，取出了两个鳄鱼夹，一边一个，把那小小的乳粒都夹住，刺痛感让旭凤低头望去，却见原本微小的凸起被夹子夹住后开始渐渐膨胀泛红，在雪色的胸膛上是那样的醒目，更显魅惑无比。

“真美……你是我最美丽的作品……”哥哥那样欣喜的叫道，拿过拉珠的遥控器，在青年不可置信的目光中按下了最大档的开关，年轻的躯体开始禁不住簌簌而动，六颗珠子在狭窄的肠道中不停的滚动碰撞，连连掠过藏于深处的兴奋来源，迸射出让人销魂的快感。

“唔嗯唔呜呜……”青年已然发不出声音来，只能从塞口球的边缘发出带着鼻音的呻吟，控制不住的涎水从嘴角流下，将下巴都沾湿了一大片，凤眸都充斥着无边的泪光，闪闪如天上的星辰，原本萎缩的欲望也渐渐鼓起涨大，缓缓从顶端溢出清液。

仿佛是一团风暴在腹中作乱，原本满满的饱胀感和后庭的刺痛感早已被不知何时袭掠而来的快感所取代，旭凤惊惧的看向上方缀有水晶灯的天花板，光怪陆离的水晶切面映射出一个狼狈的影子，那人周身都呈现出淡淡的粉红色，而迷离的眼神和微突上下波动的腹部是最吸引人的景象。

旭凤开始感觉到了酥麻之意，不受控制的快感席卷全身，尤其是对方用微凉的指尖抚了抚有些怒意薄张的阳柱伞盖处时，凉冰冰的触感也无法让炽热的温度下去几分，反而舒服的发出暧昧的呻吟，“嗯……嗯……呜！！”他拉长了闷闷的嗓音叫着，而后下一秒半阖的凤眸骤然睁大，因为疼痛从喉咙里发出惊叹的语调。

男人挑开了冠状沟顶端，捻着清液摩挲了那个小孔一阵，随后却取出一枚柔软的硅胶棒，一点一点小心翼翼的沿着尿道插入其内，火辣辣的触感让旭凤的眼泪落得越发的汹涌，疼痛也让想要喷薄而出的欲望开始卡住，他咬紧口中的口塞，用祈求的目光看向面前这个残酷的人。

“这么早射出来，我又怎能得到快乐呢？”男人不以为意的叫道，关掉了拉珠的开关，拽着细细的引线开始拉扯出在体内停止动弹的珠子，青年软绵绵的躺倒在黑色的床铺上，他已经失去了所有的力气，即便是听见那人恐吓的言语，却连抬起一根手指的力气也没有。

就这样吧……噩梦是无法结束的，就让灵魂脱离这幅可恶的躯壳，再不要感觉到什么了……他那样默默的想着，然而身体却不受控制的微颤，在每一颗巨大的珠子从死死箍紧的幽穴中拽出时，几乎能够听见空气中发出“啵”的轻响，而那响声越发叫人面红耳赤。

备受蹂躏的括约肌终于释放了自己，青年紧致的穴口开始成为一个鲜红的肉洞，粉红的珠子一个一个自深处出现，而后带着满腔的清液落在了黑色的床铺上，被珠子夹带出的肠肉不受控制的拽出拖曳在肉洞的周围，褶皱被完全撑开再也合不拢的惨状让男人翘起了唇。

“时候到了，弟弟，我们坐木马吧……”男人用冷静的语气说着，他抱起毫无反抗之力的弟弟，像是为婴儿把尿一样的姿势一步一步的走到了木马的面前，越是靠近，越能看见那木马背上的那根极粗如婴儿手臂一般的按摩棒，周身还有珍珠大小的疣浮于面上，可怕至极……

“呜呜呜……”没了力气的青年像是被扔到岸上的鱼一样挣扎起来，不停摇摆着几乎成为虚影的头颅，大颗大颗的眼泪噼里啪啦从眼中落下，落在因为急剧的惊恐而变得煞白的身躯上，然而噗嗤一声，男人拖弄着那两瓣可爱的臀，将解开撑柱的青年缓缓落到木马背上，如仿真阳具一般的按摩棒顶端早已直直的没入，消失在雪白的臀瓣之间。

“唔嗯……呜呜呜呜……”旭凤已然魂飞天外，他能感受到那比珠子还要巨大的按摩棒龟头已将自己下方的开口填塞的满满，而那粗长的带有无数凸起的东西正缓缓的插入体内，带来无限的挤压感和胀满感，巨大的尺寸让青年立刻翻起了白眼，然而体重却使得那东西贪婪的吃进最里处。

他想要将腿脚落下撑住自己不让自己下落，可悬空的腿脚根本无从借力，只能眼睁睁看着男人取过木马两侧的皮套，将自己的腿根固定在木马两边，那双黑沉沉的眼眸里满是看不清的情绪，像是无际的悲哀，又像是刻骨的仇恨，还有无尽的叹息。

按摩棒终于借着体重的帮助将青年贯穿，旭凤感觉自己变成了一只被烧火叉桶穿的鸟，灼痛感从被撕裂的谷口一直蔓延到被疯狂挤压的肠道，他抬起了朦胧的泪眼望去，却看见自己的哥哥取出了一个黑色的遥控器，轻轻的按下了一个开关。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！”按摩棒开始在青年的体内肆虐，饱满的龟头对着肠壁上下戳刺，而不停旋转的柱身让凸起一遍又一遍碾压过肠壁后的前列腺，痛到麻木之余，却有绵延不断的快感滋生，疼痛与快乐交织在一起，变成叫人焦灼不堪的折磨，只能发出绵长的被口塞堵住的呼叫。

按摩棒的动作开始越发剧烈，疯狂的侵略着被过度开发有些渗血的肠道，但渐渐泌出的肠液和血却让它借着润滑更往深处钻去，也让马背上的青年发出更多的呼喊和哀嚎，他的声音早已嘶哑不堪，仿佛已经变成一尊与木马钉在一起的雕像。

但是这些并不是终结，按摩棒上粗大的疣一遍又一遍频繁的通过前列腺，摩擦着那个地方，带来几乎让人爆炸的快感，被塞住尿道的阳柱硬邦邦的挺立着，却根本得不到释放，开始刮起雪色的雾沫，而跟着疯狂转动的按摩棒颤栗的身躯上，两只鳄鱼夹咬住红彤彤的乳头，晃晃悠悠的不停拍打着平坦的胸脯。

“呜呜呜呜……”旭凤再一次用哀求的目光看向面前这个好整以暇的男人，他已经憋不住了，奈何刚才放入尿道的硅胶棒却阻碍了射精，他想要射，想要释放……狭长的凤眸水淋淋的，像是被水洗过那样清亮，相逢以来隐藏其中的骄傲和杀意终于被乞怜和无奈所取代。

“嗯，说你爱我，我就让你射，怎么样？”男人弹了弹指尖的烟灰，又深深吸了一口烟叫道，他的脸上有着无穷的落寞，就好像一个走投无路的旅人，遇见了海市蜃楼的绿洲，话音未落，忽又取出口中的香烟叫道：“哦，我忘了，你说不了话，这样罢，你爱我，就点点头。”

旭凤的浑身血液似乎都变成了寒冰，爱上眼前这样禽兽的哥哥，是多么不可思议的事，他怎能承认？如何承认？可是男人走了过来，若无其事的捉住了那惟妙惟肖的马头，用力拽了拽，高大的木马开始摇晃起来，带着体内肆意攻略的按摩棒越发剧烈的钻动。

“呜呜呜呜……”按摩棒在摇晃的木马作用下拉扯着几乎要破裂的肠道，粗大的疣仿佛疾风暴雨般打在凸起的前列腺上，带来风暴一般滚动的快感，旭凤勃起的欲望又一次抖抖颤颤的想要喷射，然而被拘束的痛楚让他瞬间眼前一黑，几乎再也看不见任何的景物。

算了，来日方长，我总会找到机会杀了你……旭凤狠狠闭了闭眼，终究拗不过想要喷射的疼痛，忍着屈辱点了点头，随后又狠狠的点了点头，男人无波无动的抽出了尿道中的那根硅胶棒，浓浊的精液伴着一点点的血丝喷了出来，在小腹落下斑斑点点的痕迹。

木马上的按摩棒依旧不知疲倦的转动着，旭凤不顾软绵绵几乎要瘫软的身躯，再一次用力盯着男人的眼睛看着，想要对方按下遥控器，停止这样无休止的折磨，毕竟即便刚才射出了一次，可异常敏感的身躯在按摩棒强力的推动下，欲望又有些抬头的趋势。

可是男人却了然的笑了笑，取出了一个带着两节皮套的阴茎环，把它们牢牢束缚在软垂的欲望底端，他摸了摸有些目瞪口呆的旭凤，若有所指的叫道：“我知道你不爱我，没关系，只要你的身体够诚实就可以……”

“唔嗯呜呜呜呜！！！”旭凤不顾一切的想要大叫，收紧的瞳孔中尽是痛苦之色，他不由自主的扬起了脖子，胸口的两枚鳄鱼夹咬着鲜红充血的乳粒跟随着晃来晃去，没入雪白带着瘀痕臀瓣的黑色按摩棒又开始旋风似得转动，连同周身上下的疣为他带来绵绵不断的痛苦和欢愉。

……

天色渐暗，无尽的暮色将天边参差的树木笼罩，这座处于小区偏僻之地的独栋别墅却迎来了一位客人，一个穿着粉红色皱巴巴套装，长发乱糟糟一团有些癫狂的女人。

“旭凤？我们这里没有这个人……”站在庭院中拿着一把大大的园艺剪修剪花木的男人漫不经心的说着，他原先应该是个清秀的男人，然而左眼处硕大的疤痕却毁去了那份容貌，也让本人变得面目可憎，让来访的女人心脏都忍不住因为恐惧而怦怦乱跳。

“可是他曾经住在这里的，他真的没有回来过吗？”锦觅绞紧了手指，怯怯的问，涂着粉红色指甲油的手指不受控制的擢紧了coach的包包，自从早上未婚夫突然说出跟自己分手的话，她找遍了这个城市所有拥有两人回忆的地方，最后来到了这里。

这里是两人初见的地方，也是自己最后的希望所在，如果这里也没有，自己不知道该去什么地方找到旭凤……锦觅的脸上浮起了绝望的神情，她是那么的爱着对方，那个总是忧郁却体贴至极拥有艺术家气质的青年，再也找不到任何一个能与他比肩的人了。

“哦，我不清楚，这栋别墅是我新买的，以前的房客去了哪里，我怎么知道呢？”男人似乎是咬牙切齿的说出了那句话，狠狠的用园艺剪剪下了几棵长得过高的灌木，锦觅只觉得那咔嚓咔嚓的声音像是响在自己的心头般惊悚，忍不住后退了一步。

然而这时，她骤然听见了一个声音，一个细细的宛若游丝般的声音，听起来那语调有些熟悉……正当她正在努力辨认那个声音的时候，对面的男人冷笑了声，把脏兮兮的手伸进了裤袋里，那个声音消失了，就仿佛从来没有出现过。

“先，先生，你听见什么声音了吗？”锦觅擢紧了手指，不安的叫道，暗雾沉沉的夜色使得眼前的男人的面目都有些晦暗不明，看起来越发的让人骇怕，他抬起了头，掀起唇笑了笑，那口雪白的牙齿一开一合，在朦胧的视野中如此的鲜明。

“没有呀，哦，或许是我养着的一只小猫咪……”男人不好意思的挠了挠头，他又看向窗帘拉开铺设着暗色玻璃根本看不清里头景象的窗户，无奈的道：“小姐你应该知道，猫咪是多么顽皮的一种生物，他们总是很让人头疼……”

“是，是啊……”锦觅弱弱的回应着，她突然不想再继续呆下去，无论是眼前这个怪怪的男人，还是那道奇怪的仿佛是鬼魅一般的声音都让人心生恐惧，巴不得逃离这个地方，只得急匆匆的跟男人打了个招呼，随后落荒而逃，很快消失在远处。

“啧，真是差一点……”男人悻悻的叫着，去庭院水龙头处冲洗了脏污的手，随后走到了对着庭院的那间窗帘敞开的屋子，门口的开关打开，柔和的光线投射而下，照出了一个被牢牢束缚在合/欢/椅上，睁着眼眸对着窗户的青年。

口中塞着的口/枷让他根本没法吐出成句的言语，而吸/附着周/身敏/感之处正在震/颤的跳/蛋让他的凤眸都泛着红，雾眼朦胧，而最可怕的是填/充在后/庭之中那支粗/长的黑色按/摩/棒，正不知疲倦的抚/慰着早已被蹂/躏殆尽，无法拒绝异/物侵/入的肠/道。

“弟弟，想不到那个小姑娘还挺痴情，你说，这一回该用什么来惩罚你呢？”男人拉长了声音叫道，在青年极度恐惧的神色中哗啦啦将盒子中的东西都倾倒在了空空的桌面上。

长夜开始了，而旭凤的长夜，则永远没有终结的一天，曾经拥有的无限希望宛如白昼之月，略略出现了一刻，却消失在茫茫的晨昏中，再也没有出现过。

白昼之月 完


End file.
